1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of disease conditions which are caused by or are related to the biosynthesis of thromboxane, such as inflammatory and cardiovascular diseases.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Burimamide is a compound known in the art, having the chemical structure N-methyl-N'-[4-(imidazole-4-yl)butyl]thiourea, and having the pharmacologic activity of an H.sub.2 -receptor blocker, see, for example, Ganellin and Owen, "The Pressor Activity of Burimamide: A Relationship Between Chemical Constitution and Pressor Activity of Burimamide and Related Histamine H.sub.2 -Receptor Antagonists," Agents and Actions, Vol. 7/1 (1977) and cited references.
Heretofore, Burimamide was known to inhibit histamine-induced gastric acid secretion making the compound useful in treating ulcers.
Imidazole is known as a selective inhibitor of thromboxane biosynthesis, see, for example, Needleman and others, "Application of Imidazole as a Selective Inhibitor of Thromboxane Synthetase in Human Platelets," Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 74:1716-1720 (1977). Various imidazole analogues have been studied but only 1-methyl imidazole has heretofore been found to be a potent inhibitor of thromboxane biosynthesis, see Moncada and others "Imidazole: A Selective Inhibitor of Thromboxane Synthetase, "Prostaglandins 13:611-618, (1977).
Summary of the Invention
The invention relates to the discovery that Burimamide is a potent, selective blocker of thromboxane biosynthesis and that other closely related H.sub.2 -receptor blockers do not have this activity. The discovery is useful in the therapeutic or prophylactic treatment of a number of disease processes in which thromboxane is involved, including inflammatory diseases, such as, for example, psoriasis, pruritis, eczema, allergy and asthma; and cardiovascular diseases, such as, for example, stroke, heart attack, thrombus formation and platelet aggregation. Burimamide may also be used in in vitro blood platelet systems including whole blood as kept in blood banks, whole blood as used in heart-lung machines and platelet-rich concentrates.